


The Book of Our Lives

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Book of Our Lives

In your opinion, there really wasn’t anything better than a quiet date with boyfriend, Spencer. It was even better because you were sitting in your favorite bookstore, kept alive and running only by the good donations of patrons. Unfortunately, so many of these smaller shops were being bankrupted by big corporations like Barnes and Noble and Amazon, but the unique nature of As The Page Turns, coupled with the inviting duo that ran the place and a comfortable atmosphere, it was without a doubt the nicest place in town for the book lover.

Spencer and yourself both loved the atmosphere they’d created here. There was an area, walled off from everywhere else, that patrons could go and read before they purchased. The two of you spent a great deal of time in that little room, breathing in the sent of musty old books, that wasn’t appealing in another setting but in this one it was amazing. 

Of course, Spencer had his head tucked into a book, his knees lifted up and curled into his chest like a small child. For what was probably the 50th time this year, he was reading the War and Peace - forever one of his favorites. 

When he was reading, nothing could take him out of his little world. But that’s why you worked so well, because you did the same, escaping into a world where your own troubles didn’t exist. The music that was flowing through the small space changed, a melodic piano piece invaded the room. Against all odds, Spencer put his book down and smiled, staring far off into the distance. “What are you thinking?” you asked softly. You were the only two in the reading room at the moment, but everyone here was respectful, using a low tone of voice. “Something got you to stop reading. That has to be something big.”

“It’s the song,” he replied, placing the book down on the table next to him. “It reminds me of a kid…on one of our recent cases.”

He didn’t talk about his job much, at least not the specifics. For Spencer, keeping you separated from the horrors was important to him, so he only went into detail if the case truly got to him and he was not fairing well because of it. “His name is Sammy. He’s autistic and his parents were basically extorted for money by a desperate man,” he said, trying to avoid speaking of what actually happened. “Anyway, he couldn’t communicate very well, verbally at least. But through music and pictures he actually helped us more than anyone else. We took him back to his house to try and see if we could figure out what had happened to his mother and father, and when he sat at the piano he started playing this.”

Both of you took a moment, focusing in on the opposing parts of the piece, played with different hands, that so easily melded together. “Anyway, the piece was a piece he played every day when the man who turned out to be the unsub walked in the store.”

“Oh, wow,” you replied. “That’s amazing.”

“Yea,” Spencer smiled. “He’s a really amazing kid. His parents did a really great job in raising him.”

“You’ll make an amazing father one day Spencer,” you said. “You’d said it before, but he seemed to need to hear it in this moment. 

His head picked up, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “I always wonder. I’m so awkward I’m afraid my kid would end up hating me.” He was much more emotional about this then you’d imagined. “Or if I ended up with an autistic child like Sammy, I worry that I wouldn’t be able to give him the care that he needed.”

“Spencer, whenever the time comes, you are going to love your child with your whole heart and protect him or her until your dying breath. Everything else…it’ll come in time. Figuring things out. The ins and outs of parenthood. None of them come with a manual. You write your own as the time goes,” you said, reaching across and grabbing his hand. You’d been married for about a year and hadn’t talked about starting a family yet, but maybe now was your chance. “You’ll love the baby because it’s ours.”

He smiled widely, his tears dissipating as he you stood up and sat in his lap. “Do you think we should start our family?” he asked hopefully. You’d kind of been hoping he’d want to start a family soon. It was one of the few things you knew you always wanted.

“I will always want a family with you, but it needs to be when you’re ready,” you responded. “Do you think you’re ready for that point in our lives? Poopy diapers? 3 AM feedings? Limp little lumps of human that are totally dependent on us?”

Spencer brought his hand up to the side of your face and brought his lips to yours. “I think I am,” he said. “I’m petrified, but I want someone to call our very own.”

“Then I think we might want to wrap up here and go get started.” You smiled and pressed your lips against his cheek. “As for the being petrified, I’m pretty sure every single parent on the face of the planet is scared day in and day out that they are doing something wrong. We’ll make it up. Write our own book, remember?” Your nose rested against his and he kissed you again before picking you up and grabbing his book as you got ready to leave.

After buying a couple of books for yourself and one for Spencer, he clasped your hand in his. “Ready to go, Mrs. Reid?” He asked with a smile.

“More than ready.”


End file.
